His Baby Brother
by Lady Twisted
Summary: Matthew was the secret genius that hung out in the back of the classroom, too quiet to be heard and too shy to be seen. Gilbert is the delinquent you wanted to keep your daughters and little sisters away from. Or, in Alfred's case, his baby brother. PruCan and written in the middle of the night and never edited


Summary: Matthew was the secret genius that hung out in the back of the classroom, too quiet to be heard and too shy to be seen. Gilbert is the delinquent you wanted to keep your daughters and little sisters away from. Or, in Alfred's case, his baby brother.

**ONE-SHOT**

Gilbert Beilschmidt, on the outside, seemed like a pretty cool guy. He played basketball and got straight B's, he was friends with pretty much everyone, and there wasn't a girl, or gay guy, he couldn't get into his bed. Hell, he's made a few straight guys question their sexuality. On the inside, he really wasn't. He was arrogant and obnoxious, and he was arrested enough times to mark him as a felon due to dealing drugs, getting into fights, and a attempted murder charge. There was probably a few dropped rape charges in there, too. He lost his anger really quickly, and he had sent his fair share of people to the hospital. His parents had to pay the public school district in order to keep in in, or else he would have been expelled long ago.

Yet, Alfred was friends with the guy if only because he was friends with Antonio and a few other people who were friends with him. He didn't really care about what he did, because it really wasn't his problem. Whenever he ruined some poor girl reputation, he felt sorry for her and moved on. The albino's supplied Alfred and his friends alcohol before, too, completely free of charge. They were both on rather good terms.

That is, until Gilbert decided to turn his focus on Alfred's little brother, Matthew.

Matthew was the only fourteen year old in his junior year, because he had been bumped up a few grades. He played hockey in the school's team constantly, and always brought back a trophy. He was rather unnoticeable, however, despite his height and younger-than-he-actually-is appearance. He was too shy to sit up front in the classroom, so he hung out in the back messing around with Alfred's pieces of technology until they were fixed. His grades, also, never dipped before completely perfect. He already had a few scholarship offers from some exclusive universities, and the only reason he wasn't in some expensive boarding school was because their parents couldn't afford it.

When the innocent, twelve year old Matthew had stepped into Willow High, Alfred had become his protector. He made sure no one messed with him, his friends backed him up with ease even though they didn't much care about little Mattie. He was extremely small for his age, and though he hit a growth spurt a year later he was still small, though much taller. He could easily smash someone's skull in if he wanted, too, but he was too nice and the only time he was willing to fight was in the hockey rink.

And, the Nazi Bastard that is Gilbert Beilschmidt had decided to try to snatch up this innocent boy.

Alfred had discovered they were friends when Matthew came home late, happy and hyper off candy. From his brother's words, Gilbert had taken him out for ice cream, then taken him out to the movies and bought him as much candy and popcorn as he wanted throughout two different movies. While his parents were happy he had a friend, he had checked his brother over for any form of bruise, bitemark, or scratch on him. He had been clean, then anyway.

For the next few weeks Alfred had watched them very closely, making sure Gilbert didn't too anything. Then, Halloween came and the Nazi Bastard gave his baby brother a skimpy costume that he forced him to wear. What was it, you ask? It was a motherfucking _nurse's outfit_ that looked like it belonged in a porn movie. It was tight and barely went down to mid-thigh, and it came with white heeled boots. Matthew had been completely red and hadn't even wanted to leave his room, which Alfred ensured by locking him in and slamming the door on Gilbert._  
_

By then, the Albino Fucker had sunken his claws in too deep on his baby brother. Matthew climbed out the window, and returned well past midnight smelling of weed and drunk out of his mind with Gilbert quickly giving him back. Alfred, being the caring brother he was, carefully led him back to his room and didn't let their parents find out. While dressing his brother in more appropriate clothing, he had discovered a hickey the size of his fist on his lower back with dozens of little ones leading far too much South. It took a large amount of resistance not to hunt Gilbert down personally.

The next day, he and Gilbert got into a fight and they both ended up in the hospital. Matthew brought Alfred some sunflowers from a new friend of his, and he brought Gilbert roses he had gotten from their father. Three nurses had to hold the American down to keep him from going to Gilbert's hospital room, and finishing the job he had started. Sadly, he was forced to wait until his bruised ribs healed and he could walk properly again...Not to mention his nose had yet to be been popped back into place.

Afterwards, Alfred watched them like a hawk. Then, Matthew brought Gilbert over, alongside this giant Russian man named Ivan, and named them his friends. They stayed over for dinner. Both of their parents despised the both of them, but didn't say anything because they didn't want to break Matthew's fragile little heart. And, really, neither did Alfred so he put up with their sly advances to his brother. Gilbert was way to handsy and he knew Ivan was talking dirty in Russian.

He had started learning German and Russian soon after, just to make sure they were keeping it PG with his brother.

Christmas came, and Gilbert had gotten Matthew a number of expensive gifts. It was then, Alfred realized Gilbert had somehow managed to actually fall in love with his baby brother. He had been flushing and stumbling over his words the whole time, and even their father Arthur had noticed it - and that was saying something. But yet, Matthew was completely oblivious and had thanked the albino with a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Alfred's objectives began to change.

When the school year ended and the summer came, the American had made it his mission to pair them up. Dismissing having sex and partying the whole summer, he had summoned forth his friends Kiku, Elizaveta, and Eduard to push them together. Two weeks in, Ivan happily joined them and the Commie Fucker actually helped. On their fourth week, they managed to push the two onto their first date.

Gilbert and Matthew went out to get ice cream and a movie. And, to Alfred's pride and joy, Gilbert had been the one leaving flushing and attempting to hide a number of hickeys on his neck while his baby brother didn't even have one! His father Francis was also bursting with joy at this, and they both had happily went on to (attempt) get details from him. This failed and Alfred had to go to the hospital because his brother had slammed the door in on his nose, and it broke. It was, since then, always a bit 'dented' off to the side.

From there on out, it was smooth sailing.

Gilbert stopped getting arrested and attended the local community college, studying to become a journalist. Matthew entered his senior year, and accepted a scholarship to Harvard (of all places) to double major in law and business. Alfred had made sure the two kept in contact (He really didn't trust that new Cuban friend of his brother's, he knew the bastard was going to rape him before Gilbert managed to get him in his bed) and was really the one that put the most effort into their relationship.

It wasn't until the summer after Matthew's graduation, on his twenty-fourth birthday, when he lost his virginity. Alfred had burst into his room to find them both naked, with Matthew tucked securely under his arm. After being glared at by his younger brother, who was obviously trying to snuggle with the sleeping Gilbert Beilschmidt, he retreated with the full intentions to tell everyone he knew.

And he did, through the help of Facebook.

It's been a while since then, and Alfred was happily dating a really hot British chick that made everyone thing he had a daddy issue. He didn't really know why - until he learned she was his father Arthur's niece and they split up because it became so awkward. Matthew set him up with this really insane Belorussian chick who was still hot, and they ended up dating.

She was his date to Matthew's wedding with Gilbert.

Sadly, she had nearly killed Ivan's boyfriend Yao.

God, he loved that woman.


End file.
